1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the size of a camera set and improve focus speed, a solid-state imaging device having a focus detection function has been proposed, and a phase difference detection system is known as a focus detection system.
A system has been disclosed in which, in the solid-state imaging devices presented in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-105358 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-99817, approximately half of a light receiving unit (photo diode) is shielded by a light shielding band formed from a metal material or the like, and phase difference detection is thereby carried out.